


i feel numb beneath your tongue

by HybridComplex



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>his insides smell like ice and sugar and he wants to burrow deep inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	i feel numb beneath your tongue

Bunny tears Jack’s belly open with his claws, touches his tongue to the frost on either side of the bloody gap. Jack isn’t sure if it hurts or not, can’t focus, stares at the little spatters of blood on Bunny’s snout and whiskers and paws. He lets his head fall back, moans as he feels the roughness of calloused paw pads dragging over his organs, warming him from the inside out.

**Author's Note:**

> i'M SO SORRY


End file.
